


a little sick, love

by mytsukkishine



Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Iruka In Between Two Hatakes, M/M, Multi, No Incest Between Sakumo and Kakashi, Short & Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka Sandwich, don't like? don't read, lol, prompt: sniffles/cold, two hatakes taking care of iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Iruka is sick and he feels like he ruined Christmas eve for them. Fortunately, Sakumo and Kakashi are there to take care of him and remind him that he will never be a burden to them(sakumo and kakashi not involved romantically, only to Iruka)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Sakumo/Umino Iruka
Series: Baby, It's Cold Outside [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034916
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	a little sick, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anniemaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniemaar/gifts).



> heyooooo!! sjfksdj  
> admittedly, first time making this couple and I love it so far! PLEASE BEFORE PROCEEDING, if uncomfortable, please don't read. THIS ISN'T INCEST SO... Just some good ol' Iruka sandwich.  
> anyway! This is for my friend, anniemaar ;A; bbyyyy, you know what I wanna say to you but i'm so glad you're my friend! My first friend in the kakairu fandom and thank you for all the damn support and friendship \o/ pls enjoy this and I hope I gave fluffy justice with this ship XD
> 
> i hope ya'll enjoy this! <3

Iruka sneezes loudly, his eyes heavy as he slowly lays back on the bed. Everything around him is spinning a little, his head heave, and his eyes and nose leaking fluids. 

Iruka is not amused by his current situation.

This is supposed to be an enjoyable night where he’ll get to eat, watch a movie, drink some wine, and be all joyous with his lovers because it’s Christmas Eve! But no, he’s here on their bed, sick and can barely open his eyes. 

“Iruka, do you want some water?” The brunet flutters his eyes open, slowly and a little painful, and the blurry image of his lover, Sakumo, smiles down at him softly. The white-haired man reaches down and puts his hand on his forehead, patting down his hair after. 

“No, I’m fine,” Iruka answers, voice hoarse and throat hurting. To be honest, he can’t swallow anything right now, it’s like his throat has spikes in them, not even allowing saliva to pass through. 

His cold started two days ago- Iruka thought it wasn’t anything too serious, and drinking vitamins and hot tea would make him feel better, however, as of now, vitamins aren’t working and Iruka feels like shit. He’s sick, and he is literally ruining Christmas Eve for all of them. 

They should be laughing, or exchanging gifts by now, but no. He’s here on his bed, Sakumo is all worried, while Kakashi is outside, probably preparing him some soup.

Iruka wants to eat cake and chicken, not boring old soup on Christmas Eve.

“Okay, close your eyes for a while. Kakashi is almost done with the soup,”

Iruka complains lightly, only to earn him a chuckle from the older man. 

Feeling the side of the bed dipping, Iruka opens his eyes a little and sees Sakumo adjusting himself beside him. Iruka sighs, closing his eyes once more as Sakumo runs his hand through his hair, massaging his scalp and temple- little by little, easing any discomfort Iruka is feeling. 

“No complaints. You need to eat, Iruka…” Sakumo whispers, running his thumb over Iruka’s brows. 

Silence covers the two for a moment with Sakumo staring at the youngster’s serene face, hoping Iruka will fall asleep soon, however, the brunet speaks up again, voice weak and apologetic. 

“I’m sorry…” Iruka mumbles under his breath, opening his teary eyes to look up at Sakumo, at the same time, the door to their room opens and the smell of egg drop soup wafers throughout the room. 

"We have plans for this day but I ruined it by getting sick," Iruka sniffs as hot tears slide down the corner of his eyes. 

Kakashi, who has already put the tray down on the nightstand beside them, quickly turns around to look at Iruka, frowning down at the crying man before him. 

"We were supposed to go to that fancy restaurant and then spend the rest of the night-" Iruka hiccups, one hand coming up to rub his eyes while his other clenches the front of his shirt. 

Sakumo is quick to remove his hands while Kakashi goes to the opposite side of Iruka, petting his hair gently. Both Hatakes whisper soothing words to the brunet, telling him to calm down, worried that it might worsen Iruka's condition. 

When Iruka's crying reduces to little hiccups, Kakashi cups Iruka's hot face, turning his head gently so that he’s looking at him directly. 

"Hey," Kakashi smiles softly, caressing Iruka's tear-stained cheeks with both of his thumbs. "Don't cry. We don't mind missing everything if it means we get to take care of you."

"Yes, don't you worry that pretty head of yours," Sakumo adds in, his hands now gripping Iruka's right hand. "Besides, any day with you is enough." 

Iruka looks back and forth between Kakashi and Sakumo, his bloodshot eyes getting teary by the second, and the two Hatakes immediately lay down beside Iruka, Kakashi on his left and Sakumo on his right. 

"I'm sorry if I'm causing you all trouble this week and-" 

"Hey, we told you already! We don't mind." Sakumo frowns. 

"Yes, and you're not causing us trouble. We want this. We want to take care of you." Kakashi pouts as he leans in, but not close enough for his lips to touch Iruka's cheeks. Even though he badly wants to kiss Iruka's tears away, he knows his father and Iruka will not like it if he does- but Kakashi does it anyway, grinning as Sakumo scowls at him. 

"Having you well and healthy is enough for us as a Christmas gift. Besides, the restaurant won't go anywhere, we can eat there any time." Sakumo supplies and Kakashi nods in agreement- burying his face in the crook of Iruka's neck. Sakumo steals a light kiss on Iruka’s cheeks, erupting a faint complaint from Kakashi. 

The brunet shivers as the two Hatakes sandwich him in between, the warmth radiating from them is comforting, making Iruka feel all sleepy once more. 

"Thank you…" Iruka mumbles, voice airy as his eyelids closed shut with Sakumo caressing his chest soothingly while Kakashi cards his hand through his hair. They really know what to do and Iruka is so thankful to have them. 

"I love you two…"

~~*~~  
  
  


"Ahh," Iruka giggles, his eyes a little swollen as he carefully swallows the reheated egg drop soup Kakashi made for him. After his short nap, Sakumo woke him up and told him that he should eat. Feeling all happy and a little spoiled, Iruka requested to eat on the bed, which the two happily obliged and even suggested they feed him. 

So now, here is Iruka on the bed, laying on Sakumo's warm chest, the older man's arms around his waist. Kakashi is in front of him, feeding him the egg drop soup. 

"You're almost done. Do you want some more?" 

Iruka's lips curl up lazily and Sakumo plants a kiss on his temple. "One more won't hurt."

After getting another spoonful, the two men finally get up and start to clean after tucking in the brunet. An hour goes by, and Sakumo and Kakashi find themselves next to Iruka before the strike of midnight. 

The three of them are all huddled on the bed, Iruka in the middle and all of them covered in a thick, fluffy blanket. They are watching a classic Christmas movie, but at this point, Iruka can barely keep his eyes open because Kakashi's hand carding through his hair feels so good, and it seems like every five minutes, Kakashi and Sakumo can’t stop themselves from dropping a kiss either on his cheeks, or forehead. 

"Merry Christmas…" Sakumo whispers and Kakashi snaps his head up at the wall clock above before copying his father's words. 

Sleepy and dazed, Iruka smiles and greets them back. 

"Thank you. I guess I'll give you two your presents once I'm feeling good." 

"Please tell me I get to solo you." Kakashi interrupts before the three of them burst into laughter, Iruka coughing after. 

"Maybe, but I have actual gifts in my study room. I want to personally give it to you two." 

"We will wait, so for now, rest." Sakumo kisses his cheeks and Kakashi follows, kissing his other cheek. 

Iruka sighs as he snuggles further into their warm embrace. His heart feels so full and he badly wants to kiss them right there and then, but for now, he just wishes he’ll be fine tomorrow so he can smother them with hugs and kisses. 

.

Three days later, Iruka can’t help but to chuckle as he puts the tray down on the nightstand that carried two bowls of miso soup. He looks down on the bed, laughing some more as he notices the wide space in between the two men. 

“Don’t laugh…” Kakashi groans, covering his eyes with his arms as the blaring light from the ceiling blinds him a little. 

Sakumo sniffs beside him, nose red and cheeks flushed- agreeing with Kakashi. 

“That’s what you two get for kissing me the moment I woke up,” 

“Sorry, we can’t help it.”

“Sorry…” 

Iruka just shakes his head and proceeds to take care of his boys, like how they had taken care of him- completely ignoring and laughing at how dramatic these two can be while sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading up until the end \o/
> 
> comments and kudos are highly appreciated :3 <3


End file.
